


Dulces besos, dulce hogar

by 2DimensionDreamFever



Series: Asanoya Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asanoya Week 2020, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2DimensionDreamFever/pseuds/2DimensionDreamFever
Summary: A normal day at home consisted of numerous kisses and emotions, nothing could make him happier.Just a normal day with Asahi's family.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Asanoya Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881973
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Dulces besos, dulce hogar

**Author's Note:**

> Asanoya Week day 1 - Affection/Kisses 
> 
> *Even though they are married, they conserve their surnames.  
> Please enjoy <3

The first kiss of the day comes in the early morning when everything is dark and the starlight enters slightly through the curtains, the wind blows through the empty streets and the young couple rest on their bed. Nishinoya sleeps with one foot out of the bed, crossed, with his head resting on Azumane's chest. Through the small monitor next to the bed Ayano’s crying is heard. Yuu stirs around a bit in bed and lifts his head, Asahi removes the hairs from his forehead and places a gentle kiss there along with a gentle nuzzle on his cheek, smiling and leaving a small whisper near the ear of his husband.

“I'm going to check on her, you keep sleeping, you still have a little time.” Asahi leaves the second kiss of the day in Nishinoya's hair, who with a small smile rests his head on the pillow again, surrendering to sleep.

Asahi arranges the white sheets, covering Noya. Azumane gets out of bed and allows himself a few seconds to stretch, almost blindly, he looks on the bedside table for a hair tie and quickly ties his long hair into a bun. He turns off the sound of the monitor and the room fills up with the sound of his bare feet on the wood, soon the corridor does too.

Asahi enters the room and quickly walks to the crib, holding the little girl with the red face of crying and frowning loudly in his arms. Azumane rests her against his chest as he whispers tenderly "What happened my little girl? Why are you crying?" he rocks her as the baby's crying becomes mildly hiccups and her previously heavy breathing slowly begins to regulate.

"Dad's here, what's wrong baby? Are you hungry Ayano?" he talks while caressing her back, the baby makes some sounds, trying to pronounce simple words and Asahi cannot stop his lips from forming a smile. He takes the blanket that rests on the crib and tucks the little girl in, to take her to the kitchen. He knows that leaving her alone again would cause the tears to be shed once more.

A soft melody comes out of Asahi's murmurs, who turns on the kitchen light and quickly pours the hot water stored in the thermos into the baby bottle with one hand, while with the other hand he slowly moves the little girl who with her big, bright eyes bites into his little fist. Quickly, Azumane puts the formula in and closes the bottle to shake it quickly, Ayano already stretches out his chubby arms looking for the drink, Asahi smiles and the third kiss of the day is received by the little girl on her forehead.

He does not release when the clock strikes five in the morning. Leaving the baby to rest hoping that she will sleep again, although her big eyes do not seem to get bored looking at him, Asahi leaves Ayano sitting on the floor, surrounded by cushions, blankets as he goes back to the kitchen to prepare his husband's bento. The times Nishinoya has insisted that it is not really necessary are endless, but Asahi insisted on helping him, even if only a little by cooking his lunch.

In the kitchen, he prepares different foods in small portions. Fish, sausages, and rice are cooked while he pays attention to the tamagoyaki. When he met Noya several years ago he was surprised to see how much food his small body could eat, it was adorable and perhaps a little funny. That is why he always took care to prepare a bento big enough for the shortest one. In addition to Yuu's bento, Azumane begins to prepare his little Ayano's meal, boiling vegetables, while decorating Noya's lunch box.

When he looks at the clock again, almost an hour has passed, so he should go and wake Nishinoya. He approaches the little girl who is lying on the floor, still not falling asleep. He carries her in his arms and Ayano laughs and babbles.

"Let's go, we have to wake up Daddy. " Ayano receives the fourth kiss of the day, this time on her red cheek.

Both enter the room quietly, Asahi sits on his side of the bed and lets the girl stretch her arms out to Yuu, who begins to move in the bed while his face frowns, but quickly becomes softer as he notices her daughter's small hands walking across his face. He pulls his arms out from under the blankets and grabs her, shaking Ayano around carefully and making her chuckle again. Already sitting on the bed, Ayano receives up to the ninth kiss of the day, all spread around her face.

"Good morning," says Asahi smiling, with his cheeks tinted on a soft red color. Noya hugs the little girl and stretches his body to the side, his lips collide with Asahi's, is the tenth kiss of the day and both are dedicated to enjoying it. When they separate, he rests his head on Azumane’s shoulder.

"Good morning," Yuu answers finally. “You didn’t come back to bed after Ayano cried" He stretches his lips looking at him, pretending to be upset. Asahi gives a short laugh and leaves the 11th kiss on Yuu's head.

"I was preparing your bento and Ayano's lunch"

"I told you it's not necessary, you should take advantage and rest more, I can do things myself!" Asahi laughs and messes up his hair even more. "Come on you can go back to sleep, I'll take care of the rest." Noya leaves the little girl on the bed and gets up, quickly puts on his socks, Asahi looks at him funny.

"Will you change Ayano's diapers, change your pajamas, get dressed, and finish making breakfast for everyone before you're late for the market?" Asahi raises an eyebrow and with a half-smile, Noya turns and stares at him for a few seconds, always impulsive. "Get ready and change Aya-chan, I'll finish preparing breakfast for everyone." He gets out of bed and when he is about to leave the room Yuu interrupts him.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Asahi," he says without thinking, Asahi comes over and hugs him tightly, Nishinoya takes the moment to give him the twelfth kiss of the day. Azumane chuckles.

"Come on, get ready and change Ayano, I'll make breakfast"

In a few seconds, Asahi is in the kitchen, from the cupboard he takes out dishes and quickly the table is almost ready, the bread is heating up in the oven and the tea is being prepared. In a separate bowl he leaves some spinach, flakes of bonito and natto, stops for a few seconds, and stretches his neck, Asahi concentrates on listening to Noya's voice and Ayano's babbling from the bathroom, singing a happy nursery rhyme. He cannot help but smile again.

When everything is set on the table, Noya arrives at the room carrying the little girl in his arms, both smiling, Nishinoya leaves Ayano on her little chair while he sits on the left side, Asahi from the kitchen carries two cups of hot tea and sits in front of Yuu. He puts one of the cups in front of his partner and his in front of him a little further away, taking care Ayano cannot reach it. He stretches out his arms and takes the girl's arms, making her put her chubby hands together, Yuu smiles and puts his hands together too.

"One, two, three Thank you for the food!" the adults repeat at the same time what the girl babbles trying to imitate them.

Breakfast passes between compliments from Yuu and a pleasant chat about Asahi's new designs. As the new season approaches, with the catwalks and the constant stress of Asahi "Is this good enough? People will like it?" Such thoughts erased quickly when Yuu would look at his drawings at night, exclaiming how talented he was. They had spent years together, and along with his growing self-esteem, his negative thoughts about himself had all but disappeared.

When the meal is over, the act of joining hands is repeated and the family thanks for the food once again. Yuu and Asahi wash the dishes while the little girl watches them from her chair. When they are ready, Nishinoya goes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth while Asahi lifts Ayano and rocks her, tapping her on her back. At seven o’clock, Nishinoya is at the door finishing putting on his shoes while Azumane and his little girl wait to say goodbye.

"I'll be back early today so you can work in the afternoon," he says as he puts on his jacket, "I'm going to catch a big fish for you, little princess!" Nishinoya stretches out his arms and wraps them around his two loves, the girl manages to stretch out her arms as well.

"Big!" is heard among Ayano’s babbles, Noya smiles and nods happily.

"See you later!" the thirteenth kiss of the day goes on Ayano's forehead and the fourteenth on Asahi's lips is a slower one for him to take as a reminder of their love while he works.

"Goodluck!" Asahi and the girl wave their hands like Yuu as he closes the door. “Come on Aya-chan, you have to help me work today."

The rest of the morning passes quietly, while the little girl watches cartoons on TV Asahi works on papers and designs. The dining room table is now his office, on it are sheets, magazines, pencils, and pieces of cloth. The little girl ends up sitting next to him with her crayons and one of the sheets from his croquette, stripes and colors are mixed while Asahi concentrates on the piece he creates on the paper. From time to time he looks at them and thinks, the pencil moves around the paper and he hopes for that dress to be ready soon. Is it allowed to hesitate a little? will the dress go well with those colors? Was the lace okay? Was it—

"Cute," says the little girl looking at her father's designs with her big, bright eyes. She stretches out her hand and tries to grab the canvases and draw, Asahi laughs out loud and takes her in his arms to sit her on his leg, letting her watch from up close.

"Do you like it Aya-chan?" he asks, leaving the 15th kiss of the day on her pink cheek, "When you grow up, I'm going to make you the prettiest dresses, just for my princess. " He leaves repeated kisses on her cheek and the little one giggles.

The rest of the day is spent in distraction and attention. He advances the design a little bit and then entertains the little girl, who from time to time insists on wanting to paint with her crayons on her father's work. In the end, they both end up with ribbons in their hands, Ayano plays at trying to put them together and move them around while Asahi tries them out to see which one would work best.

When it is almost lunchtime the door to the house opens again, Asahi quickly looks in that direction and sees the figure of Noya carrying something. He quickly approaches the entrance as Yuu asks for help, holding the door and his husband entering carrying a huge box of styrofoam, sealed with duct tape all around, Yuu seemed to be in heaven.

"It's huge, Asahi, giant! I still can't believe they let me bring it home!" he says as he quickly removes his shoes, Azumane is unable to ask any questions when Yuu has already disappeared down the corridor carrying the box. With one eyebrow raised, Asahi laughs slightly and closes the door again. When he arrives at the room on the table Nishinoya is opening the box, Ayano looks at him curiously while his father keeps talking about whatever is inside.

“Big!” says Ayano once more.

"Yes, Ayano, big!" Noya repeats. Asahi stands beside Yuu, trying to understand what is the big and amazing thing that Noya brought this time.

Noya opened the box and Asahi could not help but feel a little disgusted by the smell of fish, no matter how many years passed and every single thing Nishinoya brought with him, the smell seemed to him to be something disgusting. Though he could not complain, he was too used to the smell of perfume and besides Yuu always made an effort to bring them something special to enjoy with their family. Inside the box there is a huge fish, it is cut from the bottom, Yuu's eyes are shining.

"It's a southern hemisphere salmon, do you know how much this thing weighs?" Nishinoya talks excitedly, and Asahi can't help but think about the little Yuu he met in high school, who was now so strong that he could carry such a big box without a problem (He’ll carry Asahi too, and he did so whenever he could. Asahi also liked to carry him, although now it was a little more difficult for him, as a result of his job) He still has a lot of energy after all these years, “But you know what is the best? Look closely..." Yuu takes the girl with his right arm and rests her against his body, with his free hand he opens the cut part of the salmon a little and Asahi almost falls off the impression "Is eggs!"

Yuu leaves the 18th kiss on his little girl, full of emotion because of the big catch of the day. He leaves her sitting and then with the same emotion throws himself to Asahi's mouth when the kiss cuts off the kiss number 20 arrive quickly leaving it again in his husband's mouth. “I will get a knife, I'll cut it! We should invite everyone to come and eat!"

Asahi is still a bit stunned by the situation and smiles again, watching as Yuu retreats to the kitchen and brings his hand to his lips, touching them lightly. A normal day at home consisted of numerous kisses and emotions, nothing could make him happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!   
> Finally, Asanoya week! I'm so excited :D  
> I haven't written in a long time and I still pretty insecure about my writing but I'll do my best!  
> Thank you for reading and we'll see tomorrow, let's enjoy this week together <3


End file.
